Walking to my Death
by CherryFilling
Summary: Audie has a pretty awful life. The only thing that keeps life nice is her best friend, and her little brother. Soon, even they seem to turn their backs on her, and she has no one to turn to. Until her worst enemy falls in love with her. Embry/OC
1. Introduction

"Chicken leegggsss! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" the familiar voice shouted at me. Then, erruptions of bawking came from an audience collecting behind my verbal attacker. Crushed, defeated, ugly, disgusting... right then and there I wish I could turn invisible, and not burden my peers the the discusting sight of myself.

Slowly, I came back to my senses- back to reality. I stared at the streaky old mirror, at this cage they call a body. Rather pale skin from lack of sunlight, I was half Quileute, but I obviously took to my mom's half. Ridiculously thick, dark brown, curls sat messily on my shoulders. I'd had a petite, maybe even weak looking body frame, and plain blue eyes that contrasted awfully thanks to my skin. I covered them with black framed glasses to distract attention from my face.

I wore a loose fitting grey t-shirt, with a dull patterened jacket over it and blue skinny jeans.

Looking down at the plain digital watch, it read, 7:41 am. 19 minutes until Hell.

Grabbing my backpack and a poptart, I shouted, "Asher James Shane, get up right n-"

"I'm already ready for school, Audie Delilah Shane!" my little brother Asher mimicked. I couldn't help but smile, because Asher... was really one of my best friend. Sure, it was pretty pathetic sounding, but it was true.

Asher was small, smaller than myself, mainly because he was quite a bit younger. I was in eleventh grade, so I was 17, and he was in ninth, and still 14 years-almost 15 years old.

My eyes drifted over Asher, he had short messy blonde-brown hair, his skin slightly darker than mine. He took in a _little _bit more Quileute than myself, but still, it wasn't much. Then my eyes scanned to his left arm- where there was a light greenish-purple mark.

"Hey, looks like that old bruis is going away," I commented casually, like it was nothing out of the ordinary- which it was.

Looking back down at my watch, it read 7:45.

"Let's go now, you know I want to be at school before everyone else." I mumbled. I crossed our house. It was small, there was a small wooden table on not-quite clean green carpet, and a floral couch that matched rather poorly. A few photos were hung on the walls, most of the glass protecting them cracked. As you can see, we were a family that came from wealth. (Total sarcasm right there.)

Finally opening the front door, the thick trees and light drizzle welcomed me, and never had I seen it seize to do so. Then, Asher and myself had begun to walk to school.

"We're gonna have a really nice day, okay, Audie?" Asher said cheerfully. He was always the glass half full kinda guy, no matter how deep the shit he was in.

Rolling my eyes, together we walked.

As I walked to what I surely knew as my death.

**(Hope you enjoyed! Chapters will get longer, I promise. This is just and introduction) -Hannah**


	2. Elvis Presley

Fumbling with my locker combination, I felt myself go into panic mode.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I whispered to myself as my hands had begun to tremble.

Wrong combination, again.

I _knew _my combination! I did!

"13-29-17!" I hissed at the lock, as if it'd magically open accepting my password.

"I knew you were a loser-" a deep and dreadful voice had interruped my pleasant conversation, and instantly sent chills down my spine. The voice could have easily sounded smooth and attractive, but now... it was harsh, it gave me goosebumps, and made my heart feel like a freaking race car.

"-But I didn't know you'd take so far as to talk to inanimate objects." he teased.

I quickly spun around, trying to look careless, annoyed, maybe even a little brave. A smile had lifted upon his fat, ugly, face. I think instead, I probably looked like I was giving him nutty googley eyes or something.

His smiled faded, he just stared at me, eyes squinted.

-Oh, and by the way, his fat, ugly, face really didn't look like that. I just hated his guts if that wasn't already picked up by now.

"What, you aren't going to talk? Can you not defend yourself, hmm?" he continued on.

"E-e-embry, I-i," I stopped midsentence, after realizing I was stuttering.

Embry laughed his head off, and tried mimicking my stutter.

I felt myself shake slightly, wishing right then and there I could turn into a tiny, invisible, worm or something.

Then, Embry's face suddenly grew more serious, as he moved closer and closer, and on the inside, my body's alarm went off- panic mode.

"You don't belong here," he said casually, moving too much inside my personal bubble.

"You don't look Quileute. Hell, you don't even look _human_!" he shouted.

"You don't act as us eith-"

"But it's j-just because I-" I tried to interupt to explain, but in doing so, caused a hand to fly at my face.

Embry had slapped me across the face, and it stung, all thanks to his meaty sausages he calls fingers.

"Didn't you ever learn not to interupt, Audie?" he asked, trying to come off as polite sounding.

"I'm certainly glad I got the chance to teach you that valuable lesson, bitch."

There was a rumble of "Oooooh!" and "Burrrrnn!" from the large surrounding audience that I honestly didn't even realize was there until just now.

Then, there came my personal savior- Asher.

"Hey! Stop messing with my sister!" he shouted.

God, Asher had to a whole freaking foot shorter than Embry.

"Pathetic!" a different voice had chimed in.

Looking to the next person who had the guts to join the teasing, was Quil Ateara. I didn't quite like him very much either, but when not around his bad influence, he was kind of hilarious. Quil was good at telling jokes and distracting the teacher. But he did sort have an issue controlling his energy. So for now, I hated his guts. In 3rd period, I planned to enjoy his presence. Yeah, I know, weird.

"Having little brother defend you? All because you can't defend yourself. Heck, you can't even speak without it being stutters and soundin' like Elvis Presley." Quil spat.

That last comment he made caused the whole hallway to echo in laughter. Don't ask me why the teachers never bother with fights and arguements, I was sure all they wanted to do was get paid, and do nothing extra than teach.

Embry stared down at Asher, and shoved him with ease to the floor.

"Squirt." he commented. Then, a ringing interrupted the situation, meaning it was time for 1st period.

Then, Embry and Quil strode out, and the rest of the audience headed to class, talking excitedly about what had just happened.

And there was me, standing there wide-eyed like an idiot, and Asher on the floor, shocked.

Helping Asher to his feet, I felt tears make my eyes sting, and it started to jack up my vision.

Asher stayed beside me, however he hadn't said anything, which helped a lot. Normally he was a stupid, energetic, blabbermouth.

I moved to my lock, entering the correct combo, and it finally released.

The sight of my sketch book and art bag made me smile faintly. Art was the period right after lunch, my favorite period. Art was something I was sort of good at- the _only _thing I was good at. It was the one thing I had to be passionate about.

Closing the lock and grabbing my geography book and spiral, I headed to Geography, which had to be the easiest class in history.

Asher lead me to class, we both weren't urgent despite the fact we were both extremely tardy.

"Why do you stutter when you talk to them?" Asher questioned.

"You know I have trouble talking to people..." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, I know. You need to break out of that shell a bit, Audie.

We reached my Geography class and my brother hugged my good bye. Now there I stood, left to fend for myself. Not that Asher was really good at protecting me or whatever anyways, but support is always pretty good, I guess.

"Miss Shane, you're late." Mr. Hippensteel said sternly as I entered, apparently I interrupted his speech and how important it is to color inside the lines and try our hardest and all that. No kidding, all we really did in that class was color maps. Easy A.

"Sorry," I whispered gently, rushing to my seat, trying to ignore the giggles.

2nd, 3rd passed by like a freaking dead snail then, came 4th period, the period with Embry, which incidently had been my least favorite subject as well, biology.

I went to my seat, which was right beside Embry's. I waited for the class to begin with my head against the desk, just waiting to hear that wretched voice that made me want to vomit.

The tardy bell waiting, and I didn't ever hear his chair scratch against the classroom linoleum.

Finally looking up, I saw his seat as empty.

"Maybe the bastard is bleeding internally and about to die..." I whispered gently, smiling at the thought as I pushed my thick black glasses up the bridge of my nose.

That period I thankfully made it through. The day was half way through, thank God.

I made it to my locker, and set down my few things.

Fumbling with my lock, I opened it on the first time this time, which I felt I should be proud of. As I prepared to put my things away, I realized something was wrong. Horribly, horribly, wrong.

My art bag, my sketch book, my portfolio... were all gone.

Getting panicky I tore everything from my locker in search of them, but they weren't there. None of it. So much money, time... potentially lost. Then, I spotted an unfamiliar sticky, dangling from the locker roof that I hadn't originally put there.

"1:15 outside, if you you want your stuff back." it read in an ugly, scratchy, print.

I could give you one guess who was up to it.


	3. Lucky Charms

**Thanks for all the views, favorites, alerts, and the couple of reviews! Feel free to tell me your thoughts so far, and possibly your ideas for what can happen in the story! Really, I'm allll ears! )**

**What had previously happened in chapter 2 to refresh your memory:**

_Fumbling with my lock, I opened it on the first time this time, which I felt I should be proud of. As I prepared to put my things away, I realized something was wrong. Horribly, horribly, wrong._

_My art bag, my sketch book, my portfolio... were all gone._

_Getting panicky I tore everything from my locker in search of them, but they weren't there. None of it. So much money, time... potentially lost. Then, I spotted an unfamiliar sticky, dangling from the locker roof that I hadn't originally put there._

_"1:15 outside, if you you want your stuff back." it read in an ugly, scratchy, print._

_I could give you one guess who was up to it._

_

* * *

_

I smashed my locker shut, leaving my school binder, books, and lock on the floor. I honestly didn't give a crap that I left for anyone to take, because my most prized possession were gone, and that was what I needed to get back.

Running as fast as possible, I struggle not losing my footing on the slick linoleum floor. I pushed heavy exit door open with ease, not letting anything get in my way.

Then, I saw there Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul, laughing their asses off as they watched a fire. I didn't really understand why, until I saw the wrinkled of familiar pages, my portfolio, my supplies, my everything.

I leaped down the rest of the stair, landing with a hard thud, surprisingly staying balanced.

"You jerk!" I hissed, my voice filled with such an incredible amount of venom, I didn't sound like myself. Embry certainly hadn't seen this side of me, so he was just as surprised as I was.

"Looks like you're in troubleeee~" Quil teased, not seeming to take me seriously.

I moved close to Embry, threatening look in my eye.

"What're you gonna do? Stutter me to death?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make you realize you fucked with the wrong girl." Right then and there, I think something inside me snapped. Normally I was silent, some people claimed to have never even _heard _my voice. But of course, hell yeah I had something to say now.

I shoved Embry, hard, in the shoulders, and he looked shocked. And in the split second of his surprise, I took the liberty of punching him square in his fat face. He stumbled back, falling flat on his butt. Then somehow, I'd found myself over him, punching again and again. So much frustration... to get him back at all the times he'd crushed me, embarassed me, made me cry, made me want to hurt myself, made me feel like nothing.

Paul and Jared, who were both much larger than I remember, yanked me off like I weighed nothing.

Then from there, I remember everything went black. I also remember feeling unexpectedly pleasant.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was golden morning light streaming in through the open blinds, making my body underneath the comforter too warm to be comfortable.

The my eyes slowly made their way to the clock on my side table, which read 10:27 am.

I guess Asher got me home right after I passed out.

Moving sorely out of bed, I found that I was still in yesterday's clothes. Changing into a pair of clean skinny jeans and large purple t-shirt, I then made my way downstair, still thanking the lord it was a Saturday today.

"Ash?" I called out. "In here!" a response echoed from what seemed like the kitchen.

He was there, at the kitchen bar, sitting on one of the stools eating cereal. Peeking over his shoulder, I realized he had a HUGE bowl of lucky charms, like the kind of bowl used for making family sized dinners.

"Shit, Asher! Are you _that _desperate for clean bowls?" I grumbled while fumbling with the kitchen cabinet, which showed to be filled with perfectly clean bowls.

"Are you starving, Ash?"

"Mmhm." he grumbled through a mouthful of marshmallows.

Wondering why he was in such a bad mood, I then found my answers as I saw bruises and cuts over his arms, and some on his legs. Frowning, and shaking my head, I grabbed some ointment and band-aids to clean my little brother up.

"Tell me what I missed," I said glumly, as lifted his arms and began to treat them.

"Dad came home extremely drunk and angry- _again_." he began, just thinking about past experiences made me flinch.

"He told me I was awful, ugly, weak, stupid. He tried to tell my I was useless, and I was better off dead. It'd make his life easier. He grabbed the thing that was closest him, which was the lamp, and tried to hit me repeatedly."

I kept my eyes on his cuts and bruises, not wanting to look Asher in the eyes.

"It my fault, because I wasn't there, he took it all out on you..." I whispered shakily.

"Audie, no! You know that we both just would have been in this same condition! Besides, I think I'm getting stronger. The lamp... it shattered everywhere. You see me right now, don't you, Audie? I have just a few minor cuts!"

I did have to admit he was right about the last part, that lamp was heavy, and the glass edges had the possibility of being pretty sharp and dangerous.

Finally finishing cleaning the cuts, I looked to our living room. Most everything glass was cracked or broken. Like all of our picture frames were cracked or missing pieces, and one the living table's legs was a little crooked.

"Audie, why don't we go to the story, and pick up a new lamp." Asher said, his voice dull and expressionless.

Looking back I gave him a reassuring smile, hooked my arm around his, and together we walked to the store.

* * *

**(Thanks for reading this far! There's more to come! If you have suggestions, feel free to suggest in the review area! Or you can email me or private message(pm) me if you want it to be a little more private. Tell me your thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed!)**


	4. Ice Scream

Together, Asher and stared down at our money we'd set on an empty aisle shelf to count it properly.

"How much is it together?" Asher whined, pacing back and forth while biting his nails.

"3 dollars and twenty-seven cents, and a really warm gummy bear, if you want to count that as money, I mean." I'd said bluntly. The lamp that matched the rest of our living room was 28 dollars, we weren't even close to being able to purchase it.

"Oh, maybe we can use that 3 dollars to..." I began, but was rudely interrupted.

"Invest in stocks? Come on, we can't buy squat."

I pointed to a close freezer that contained cones and ice creams. Asher smiled, already forgetting about how poor the two of us were together.

Looking over the variety, I decided I was in a sweet and fruity mood, and picked a delightful looking strawberry one ice cream.

Asher however, took what seemed like forever to choose his. He claimed he was starving, despite his large breakfast, and couldn't choose just one. In the end, he just picked a mint chocolate chip ice cream. Ash paid the cashier, as I licked away, feeling content now, despite recent events.

I was so distracted, I didn't hear the ringing of the store's front entrance. Thus, I had not noticed the black-eyed Embry and his friend Quil enter the store.

And it was too late, one minute I was licking happily at my cone, the next minute it's on my face, fluttering about on my eyelashes, and some of it dropping and staining my good shirt.

I look up, heart shattered at the fact that my money was wasted.

There stood Embry with a dark black eye, which seemed to satisfy me quite a bit. He was there, with Quil, too jumbo idiots laughing their asses off.

But something distracted me from their laughing, I just couldn't ignore the fact that they seemed to get a shitload of muscle and apparently had a growth spurt overnight. They were beginning to resemble the big-ass gang we have hanging around La Push that call themselves "The Protectors."

However, Embry and Quil weren't quite as large, still had thick long hair, and neither of them walked around town half naked.(Thank God, because that would be an ugly sight.)

"What, you don't have your other friends to back you up?" I heard Asher spit, because apparently I just stood there with a baffled look on my face.

"Jared and Paul? They're gone, joined the protecting squad, or whatever the hell they're called," saying their names with much vile in his voice, as if they deserted him.

Asher looked down at me, put his arm around me, and began to walk me out, the cashier of the store standing there wide-eyed the whole time.

"They aren't worth it, Audie. They aren't worth shit. Besides, you can have my ice cream," Asher tried to comfort.

I found myself looking back at Embry, tears splashing the pink ice cream covered eye lashes.  
"Nice shiner ya got there," I'd said gently, as I was lead away from my worst nightmare, thanks to _my _protector, Asher. Embry just stood there with Quil, a fat smile on his face like he'd won. Boy was he wrong.

As Asher and I walked home, to wash my face and change clothes, my phone began to ring, the familiar "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey echoing from my pocket. Looking at the caller ID, I smiled lightly. "Jace Whitlock" it read, with a picture of her I snapped of her when she wasn't looking. (Because typically she didn't allow it) With her wavey, pretty, long, hair in her face as she read one of her favorite books.

"Hey there!" I greeted as enthusiastically as I could muster, still not forgetting the fact I had ice cream that hadn't quite come off yet.

"Tomorrow. 7 o'clock. First Beach. Be there." I heard my friend's voice say seriously.

"What for?" I questioned, not sure if this was something I'd like.  
"I heard a campfire was going on them, they'd be telling some good stories, and boys will be there! Food too..."

"Boys, eh?" I mumbled, sort of liking the sound of that. Not that I expected to meet someone and fall in love in one campfire night, besides, I was a bit too shy and hideous for anything like _that _to happen.

"Fffffoooooooddd there?" Asher questioned somehow tuning in, and managing to make out Jace's words. I rolled my eyes, still wondering in the back of my head what was up with Asher and his appetite.

"I guess..." I'd said reluctantly.

"Great!" Jace said, interrupting me, "I'll meet you at your place, dress warmly, because it'll be cold!"

We had both hung up at the same time, and Asher and I finally made it home.

Ash spent the rest of the day cooped up in his room reading comics, and I had just showered changed into PJs, and blew the day off cleaning the house.

Cleanliness was right next to godliness... or something like that, right? Okay, so I didn't exactly believe that, it was just my rational excuse for blowing a perfectly good Saturday on cleaning.

Then, I made dinner with the little that we had in our kitchen. It was simple, cheap, and delicious. Rice and bean, sounded gross, looked gross, tasted delicious. For some reason, that had actually just reminded me of the, "Don't judge a book by its cover" a saying completely, 100% believed in.

"Asher, come eat dinner!" I called, and my brother had made his way downstairs, licking his lips as the smell of food had hit him, at least that's what I'd assumed.

He sat down with me, and together, we ate in silence. Or really, I ate in silence, and he... shoveled in silence. I swear, that boy! I though, smiling and shaking my head, not bugging him anymore about his suddenly growth spurted stomach.

Speaking of growth spurts, that had reminded me of Embry... he'd suddenly shot up in height. If I tried to beat him up today, I honestly didn't think I could. _I _would be the one with the black eye, rather than him, if he had the ball to punch a girl, I mean. Which I for some reason doubted. If he'd had, then the whole school would see him as a total ass, and shun him. Unfortunately, I was the only one who saw him as his rude, obnoxious self. I think the whole rest of the grade is fine with him, because Embry could be nice, to the more loud, in-your-face pretty prep girls. I'd seen the look in his eye when he looked at them. His eyes made any girl melt right where they stood, if used correctly. And, he'd knew just how to make a girl feel on air, just as he knew how to make me feel like being struggled by that very air.

Suddenly, I came to my senses. _Why the hell was I thinking about that douche bag, anyways? _I scolded myself. Finally dropping my fork to the plate, I scooted my leftover food to Asher, who'd been staring at his empty plate, as if he hadn't known where it went.

"You can have the rest of mine. I lost my appetite," I'd said dully as I made my way to bed. "Dad shouldn't me home tonight," I included, as I dragged myself to bed.

**((Thanks for the more reviews, they make me feel SO good, and they make me want to improve and write better and write more! See! Look how much longer this chapter is than previous chapters! More reviews = More writing. *hint hint***

**By the way, I have pictures up on my profile of Audie, Asher, and Jace, so you can get a better image in your mind of what they look like!))**


	5. The Next Brad Pitt

"Jace... are you sure about this?" I whined, as felt my friend begin to squeeze crap in my hair.

"Do you want to feel good about yourself?" she asked seriously.

"Yes," I reluctantly responded.

"Then let me have some fun, Audie!"

Yeah, yesterday Jace said she'd pick me up to take me to the bonfire, but came way earlier, and convinced me to allow her to give me a make-over.

She definitely had the passion for fashion, you could say. She was up-to-date in trends, wore the perfect amount of make-up, and knew just how to look perfect.

But with me, I bet she'd have a lot of work ahead of her.

"Are you sure you just leave gunk in here for this long?" I asked, feeling much time pass.

"Positive. Also, I also got a present for you, Audie!" Jace had squeeled, with her slight southern accent, that could be quite distracting at times.

She slid some contacts over the counter. "I found it in your cabinet." she'd sounded annoyed with me, probably because she absolutely _despised_ my thick black framed glasses that I wore on a day-to-day basis.

Finally, Jace washed my hair again, I didn't know completely what she was up to, because she refused let me see a mirror until she was done.

I checked the clock, which read 5:47pm.

"You only have a little over an hour until 7, Jace." I had reminded.

She forced me into a light pink babydoll top, which probably looked awful on me, because I _never _wore anything besides dull shades of black, grey, dark blues, and such. Then, ordered me to put on black skinny jeans. She styled my hair, picked out a pair of her flats for me to put on.

I swear, Jace could be so persistant and bossy somethimes.

Lastly, I put in the contacts.

Asher made his way downstairs, and I _swear_ I saw him do a double-take. Was I that hideous?

"Dude..." he shook his head, as if in complete disbelief.

"Jace, I told you couldn't work your magic on someone who looks like me," I griped.

Asher shook his head wildly, "No, sis, nah. You look... fantastic. Seriously."

Giving Jace a warning glance, who stood their with her arms crossed in a satisfied looking way, I ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom mirror.

"WHAT IN THE-?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

There someone stood, with beautifully curled blonde hair, pink cheeks, plump lips, and wild eyes.

I looked... good. I didn't want to admit it right then and there, but it was true. I actually looked and felt good for once. I didn't look like myself.

It turns out the gunk she had in my hair the whole time was hair dye. She managed to get my dark brown hair, to a light golden blonde. I was kind of in shock still, my jaw on the floor.

Finally running downstairs, I grabbed the giggly Jace by the wrist, and we left for the bonfire, leaving Asher at home because he'd wanted to stay home and watch some zombie movie on TV.

"Who'll be there at the bonfire, Jace?" I asked, gently sliding my hands into my pockets as we walked to the beach, which luckily wasn't too far from home.

"I heard the good looking Protectors will be there... Supposedly they're there like, at every bonfire." Jace commented.

I stared off, at a nearby forest, just in thought.  
"Aren't they like, bad news?" I mumbled.

"Not what I heard. I heard they were actually pretty big sweethearts. Funny too, I heard. Never met them myself, though. And I thought you'd be the last to judge them, Audie. You being, well, you, I thought you'd be one to understand."

I'd suddenly felt bad, and wished I could've taken back my words. So then Jace and I continued to walk, silently now, though.

We arrived at the beach, people all around, adults, teenagers, a few elders there as well.

The two of us arrived earlier than expected, so the scary stories hadn't started yet.

Looking around for a place to sit on one of the logs, Jace elbowed me in the ribs- hard.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Hey, you and your new sexy self should go sit over there, by _him_!"

Jace's pale skinned hand pointed to a mass at the edge of a log.

He was hunched over, as if he were depressed, which I totally understood the feeling of. Also, he was large, in a good way.(Meaning he wasn't all flab or anything, ya know?) He looked tall, and his muscles pulsed. I smiled at Jace, feeling the need to work my new found charm.

Silently, I sat next to the guy as close as possible, my arm gently brushing his as I sat. His arm was ridiculously warm, compared to the cool night air surrounding, which surprised me. Not wanting to look as if I'd done it on purpose, I looked away, as if it were an accident.

"Hey there," a dull, deep voice said, "Never seen you before. Are you from La Push, or just visiting?"

I looked up, turning to the strange man, a small, cute, smile on my face, just as Jace had taught me on the way here.

We stared at each other, his jaw dropped and eyes widened in a mixture of shock, horror, and I really don't know what. His body shook violently, and I already found myself scooting away from the man, after I realized...

It was Embry.

"Oh god, oh god..." I repeated in a panicky whisper, I felt my heart about to fly out of my chest in anger, disappointment, embarrassment... he'd just ruined my night.

"It's you." I said blunty, in a disgusted tone.

"Au-audie...?" he asked in disbelief. My eyebrows etched together in frustration.

"I'm not dealing with you right now, Embry." I snapped, as I started to rise to my feet.

I quickly found myself back in my seat, Embry had just pulled me down, his large, heavy, hand wrapping completely around my wrist. How much had he actually grown the past few days? Then noticing his newly cut hair, I realized who the newest Protector member was.

"Please," Embry begged, "I'm really sorry, Audie. About everything..." his eyes had practically melted like a bar of chocolate left in the sun.

"You ruin my artwork, portfolio, supplies, and throw ice cream in my face, and then just magically, suddenly try to get my forgiveness?" I yelled, rising to my feet once more. People around started to stare, but I didn't care.

"I don't blame you," I heard Embry say glumly. My eyebrows rose as I stared at him.

"You know, I almost believed you there for a second," I hissed, venom seeping into my tone.

I turned around quickly, and moved to my support group, which tonight only consisted of Jace.

I sat beside her, and let the night move on, my eyes looking everywhere except in _his _direction. I had to admit, Embry was one helluva good actor.

Without realizing it, the whole group's different converses converged, and everyone- including myself- ended up playing truth or dare.

There were ridiculous dares like eating a hotdog that fell on the ground, and stupid stuff like that, because the group had mainly consisted of immature teenagers.

"Embry, truth or dare?" I looked up, interested in hearing this.

"Dare," he mumbled. Of course, because a The Protectors supposedly had so many secrets, I would've chosen dare too. Then again, I may be way off, since I only base myself on the rumors I hear, as sad as it is to asmit.

"I dare you... to kiss Audie!" the person said. Embry rose to his feet, and made his way to me, his eyes staring down at me intently.

"P-please, no! I don't really..." I stammered out of nervousness. Everyone was laughing hard at the fact that Embry had accepted the dare. Don't forget to remind me of the fact that I now hate ignorant teenagers. (Although I was one myself at times...)

"You don't turn down a dare," he'd said seriously.

My heart pounded hard and fast, and I swear I was prepared to slap him. He slowly kneeled over, and before I knew it, he'd lifted my hand, and had given it a very gentle kiss.

"You look lovely tonight by the way, Audie." Embry had gently whispered into my ear as he turned to sit back down.

Then, the audience had begun to complain, insisting on a real kiss. But Embry had simply said they never specified what kind of kiss, and the game moved on.

He was a perfect gentleman... so lovely looking, and soft, a side I'd never seen.

But I refused to believe his stupid act. He was a great actor, the next Brad Pitt, even.

I rose to my feet, and looked down at Jace.

"I'm going home, I'll see you later. You can call or text me how it went."

"Are you sure, Audie? I mean they haven't even started telling the stories yet..." Jace asked, not wanting to hold me back, but not wanting me to leave, either.

"Yeah, see ya." I'd said to Jace.

"Bye Audie." I heard a familiar rough male voice say. I didn't even look at Embry, to show him he hadn't had a single chance with this girl in earning her forgiveness.

Then I started to walk home, when the forest caught my eye tonight. I stared into it, and for some strange reason felt drawn to it even more so than usual. Shaking my head, I continued my walk.

Lions, or tigers, or bears could be in there! Or bear-wolf mixtures, I guess. It wouldn't be the first time I heard claims of that kind of creature.

I took one last look in the forest, and there they were, a pair gleaming, glowy eyes, of that that looked to belong to a canine.

It was like, 15 feet away. "Don't hurt me, I'm just a friendly passerby..." I said shakily. Wow, nice. Good to know I really was losing my mind now. First Embry trying to be nice, and now I was talking to a wolf-bear canine creature.

The creature blinked, let out short howl, and then it reluctantly turned and ran away. I couldn't tell it size or what it looked like, because of the darkness, but it was enough to give me a fright.

I spun around as well, and my house was actually in sight. Sprinting to home, I was ready to jump in bed, feel safe, and be with my brother.

Flinging open the door, I entered the home, letting out big breath of relief.

Asher sat on the couch, just staring at me, and the TV was off.

"What is it?" I asked, heart dropping.

"Dad came home." he stated.

"You aren't hurt...?" I asked, looking his arms a quick overlook.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said Audie, I'm getting stronger."

He gave me a reassuring look, and I then turned to the stairs.

"Did you have a nice night tonight, Audie?" Asher asked finally.

"I don't want to talk about it." And with that, I made my way to my bed, trying my hardest to forget tonight's event, or to try and believe it all was a dream.

Yet strangely, a slim part of me wanted it to be real.

Deciding I was just too tired to make rational decisions right now, I shut my eyes tightly, and dreamed of a trouble-less world full of kind wolves, unbroken lamps, and ice cream that didn't end up on your face.

* * *

**( I hope you enjoyed! And hey, I'll trade you! You give me your review, I'll give you another chapter as soon as possible! Hope I did I good job describing the "new" Embry! )**


	6. Cheeky Monkey

**(( Sorry, this chapter WILL be a little short! I'm in a bit of a writing block. Want to help? PLEASE just post encouraging reviews, and/or suggestions for what can happen in the near future of my story, and it may appear here soon! Any feedback is SO appreciated! Tell me your thoughts! Enjoy the chapter, I'll update soon.)**

Feeling something around my ankles while still half asleep, I began to grumble half-heartedly, not completely one hundred percent of my surroundings, I suppose. Then, I'd noticed the grip had tightened and had begun to pull me from my nice warm bed. And by doing so, they were destined to be my new enemy, The lone thought echoed in my head.

Then, I felt my hard floor and itchy carpet underneath me, ruining my good sleep. "I don't want to go to schoooooool!" I'd complained to my brother, although I had a strong feeling he wouldn't be listening to me this morning. He alway for some reason refused to walk to walk school alone. If I was extremely ill, and he couldn't for some strange reason get me out of bed, I'd bet he'd make our neighbor Rita walk with him! Which I find quite odd, seeing that Rita is a year younger than him, and is homeschooled.

"Could you please get up? For me, Audie? You do know it's my birthday this week, consider it something like... Part of your birthday gift! Because you and I both know that we haven't got any money!" he complained, as I laid drill on the floor, knowing my cheeks were starting to redden from damned itchy carpet.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up, sheesh!" I'd complained, as Asher helped me make my way to my feet to I could get dressed and ready. After showering, and curling my hair like Jace had showed me, I then put on a black, white, and plaid dress Jace gave me, with a red little caridigan-like thing on top. It wasn't really my thing, I got on with it though, because I knew Jace would've been happy to see me in it. And of course, I hadn't wanted to disappoint my best friend.

Finally completely ready, Asher and I left the home together. I wasn't at all excited about today, but I forced a smile on my face anyways, because Asher's birthday happened to be coming up, on Wednesday, actually. When we arrived at school, I put my things in my locker, which was a lot more bare than I remembered. That is, until I had a complete flashback of Friday's incident. My blood began to boil just at the very thought. To make things worse, there he came.

However, he didn't right away start out spitting out insults like usual.

"Good morning, Audie," he said gently as he just walked past.

It was official, my mind was blown. I refused to believe what just happened.

Then, I ran to class with my head down the whole time. Should I be happy this morning went well? Should I be afraid of what Embry will pull next? All I knew was that I truly was disgusted by his act, however I didn't have any slight clue as to what he'd been up to this time, at all.

Maybe he wanted me to fall for him, then crush me again, I wouldn't let that happen.

Maybe he's trying to act nice, to make me look foolish for thinking I trusted him or that I was his friend.

He could do something like that, I bet.

These thoughts echoed my head through the whole day, and duplicated as the day got closer and closer to the time I know I'd probably see the little douche bag.

To not take any chances, when the bell rang for lunch, I fucking _ran_ to my locker. Deciding I wanted to stay as far away as possible from the cafeteria, I grabbed a sketch book I brought from home, some pencils, and I made my way outside. I'd skip out on eating, just to stay away from Embry and his new little gang.

I laid out on the grass, and sketched to my heart's contents. Before I even knew, there was a detailed of large glowing eyes belonging to a massive figure in the woods. Almost finished with my new piece, the bell had rung, and I made my way to Biology class. Maybe Embry got died between 1st period and 4th period? That would have made me quite the happy cheeky monkey.

I sat down, pulling out my biology notebook and pencil for class.

"You weren't at lunch." that spine chilling voice interrupted, as it always did.

"So? That's none of your business Embry?" I found myself growling. He'd frowned, and truly looked upset. His eyes melting that could make anyone want to beg for forgiveness and give him a hug.

Wait... was I seriously thinking like this? Stupid.

"You aren't hurt or sick, are you? You okay, Audie?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Embry, since when have you taken an interest in my well-being? Seriously, mind your own business, dumb ass."

With that I turned around, feeling confident, proud of myself, and pissed at myself at the same time. Maybe I was too harsh? Remembering the time he shoved Asher to the hallway floor, those feeling disappeared, leaving remnants of satisfaction.

"I do care more than you think." I could have sworn he said, but I didn't look back at him. Goosebumps just rose on my arms and neck, and when I thought was safe, I took a peek back at Embry. His head was pressed onto the school desk his arms covering his head. Was he crying?

No... it was an act... he knew I was looking. He's trying to keep from bursting out laughing, I knew it.

Wanting to get out of here, my hand shot up in the air.  
"Yes, Audie, tell the class whether it's homozygous or heterozygous!" Mr. Bayliss asked too enthusiastically for my liking. Sure, I knew the answer, it was the simplest question ever.

"No, um, may I please go to the nurse?" I pleaded. He agreed, wrote a pass, and I got the hell out of there.

From then, I convinced our not very bright nurse that I was like, terminally ill or something, and she let me out.

I ran home, tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so confused, so hurt, so... God I don't even know.

Flinging open the front door, I froze in my tracks.

There _he _stood.

My so-called "father" stood there, his eyes glossed over, hand around the very familiar beer bottle, that I've never seen him without.

I'm so screwed.


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I know, these things I always boring to read. So to grab your attention, and make this seem more interesting than it really is...

PAUL LOOKED INTO HIS IMPRINT'S EYES, THE WHOLE WORLD SEEMED TO SPIN AND CRUMBLE AROUND THE TWO OF THEM.  
"I'M PAUL, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" HE ASKED, EYES MELTING LIKE A PUPPIES.

HE STARED AT THE BEAUTIFUL, MOUTH WATERING...

CHICKEN LEG.

omnomnomnomnom

Okay, now down to business. I haven't written in a while, and I apologize. But now it's time to get back to work! I'm going to get business done, and get writing! 

And after a few chapters, I'm going to hold a contest to keep things interesting.

And once again, I encourage all ideas from my readers! Tell me your thoughts, how to make it better, tell me what you think should happen next, or what someone should say at one point in the story, and I'll incorperate it with the story!(with credits to you of course!)

So give your input, it's always encouraging. (:


	8. Red Bull

My dad eyed me, and he threw the bottle down.

"I can see you've been whore'n around, Audie. That nasty ass nappy hair like your mother's. You look like a slut just like her." he snarled.

I stared at him, his words slowly processing while my heart thumped so hard against my chest, it was painful.

"Mom was NOT a slut!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My father made his way closer and closer to me, his glazed, anger filled, eyes reminding me that of a pissed of bull being flashed a red cape from a conquistador.

He looked for something to throw at me, but nothing was near since he broke our last lamp. I guess he'd have to deal with his fists. I started to back up to run away, but he grabbed me by the hair, and yanked with incredible might. I knew I'd be in great pain tomorrow; if only someone could save me.

As if on cue, Asher slammed open the door, eyes wild with anger. Not. This wasn't a fairytale where such a thing could have happened. I was left unprotected, no one to save me.

(So to be clear, Asher did not come. To cliche for my liking.)

Pain shot through my face, I wasn't sure where he specifically hit, because it really did just hurt all over. I wished so badly I could black out, so he could do whatever he wanted to my body, and I could jjust deal with the pain later. But I didn't. I stayed fully aware of my surroundings and situation.

I heaved myself up, and stumbled to the door. I made my way down the stairs carefully but quickly, nearly falling to the cement from the pain in my right knee. Looking at my watch, it read 3:24. It gave me just enough time to reach the school to get Asher.

I limped to the school, my arms folded over each other. My breathing became uneven, and tears filled my eyes as I walked. Might as well get it out before I'm in front of anyone. I wiped my tears with my palm, but they kept coming back. I couldn't stop.

"What's the matter?" an urgent sounding voice interrupted my alone time. I sniffed my nose, and wiped my eyes one last time before I looked up. When I did, my eyes met with familiar and beautiful brown eyes of Embry, who stood by the wooded area. What was he doing out of school. Him being here... just made me even more frustrated.

"Wh-what happened?" he snapped, as he approached me. His hand came near my face, and I flinched away quickly, instinct telling me he would cause me more harm like my father had.

"Your lip is busted, your face is all swollen... I bet you're eye'll bruise with time..." he said, truly sounding concerned.

I began to walk again, but he grabbed my arm.

"Ouch..." I whispered, flinching slightly; he instantly let go.

"Tell me who did this to you." he snarled now, sounding like a freaking wild animal.

"Not who, _what_. I fell down the stairs in my home..." my voice had trailed off.

"Well I could take you home Aud-"  
"No. I'm not going home." I interrupted quickly.

"Or my home, I live nearby." he offered.

I simply shook my head, and calmly explained I needed to get Asher from school. I started to head for the school once more, struggling to shake Embry off my leg.(not literally!)

He walked me all the way there, and we arrived just as the school bell rang. It was silent and awkward, which I felt more comfortable with than a conversation with this douchebag.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I finally asked bluntly, not really in the mood to be polite.

"I want you to forgive me," he simply said.

It got quiet again as I thought about that. He was probably just going to twist this into another sick joke of his, I knew it. The only guy I could forgive if he hurt me, and trust with my heart, was Asher.

Asher approached me, giving Embry a warning looked. Embry squinted at him, and seemed to measure Asher up with his eyes, I suppose. I gently limped to my brother, and gave him a small hug. I looked upwards, he was finally... taller than me? When did this happen.

"Um, Asher, I fell down the stairs, at home." Asher looked from Embry, to me. His eyes widened when he saw my puffy and still-sore face. "A-audie you look terrible!" he gasped, as his hands gently vibrated. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of that, but I ignored it for now.

"Yeah, can we, um," I paused and looked back at Embry, who looked distracted, "can we stay at somone else's house tonight?" I whispered in a low voice. Asher looked down at me seriously, his mouth pressed into a fine, hard, line. He nodded slowly.  
"But where?" he asked.

"You can stay at my place!" Embry offered nicely. Ignoring him, I continued my conversation with Asher.

"We'll just stay with Jace tonight, Asher. I'm not going back home."

Then it was set, we called Jace, and she accepted happily to have her friend over, and Asher finally tricked Embry into leaving us alone.

Tonight would be better, but I wasn't sure about tomorrow, as I began to think about skipping school.


	9. Three Paperclips

"Audie... Audie?" my eyes heaved open to find Asher towering over me. "Are you going to school today, Sissy?" he whined. I shook my head sorely, as I pulled my quilt over my head.

We'd spent the night at Jace's house, and I was sleeping on their couch in the living room, while Asher slept on their recliner. I listened as Asher stomped out, geez, someone was on their period.

A few hours later, I got back up, and took a nice warm shower and got ready for the day. Examining myself in the mirror, I saw my eye was black like Embry said...

Uhg, Embry. The thought of him just... freaked me out. Forgivness... all he wanted was forgivness. I was hurt physically by my father. Embry hurt me every other way possible without laying a single finger on me. Home was already Hell, and Embry had to go and make school awful too. People just didn't suddenly have a change in heart. Sorry, but that only happens in those sissy-ass fairytales.

Coming out of the bathroom, I made my way into Jace's room, who had been just shut a thick book that was about some war. She looked up, and flicked he long wavy blonde hair behind her ear. "Since you're staying home with me, and I'm homeschooled... would you like to go to the library with me in Forks, today?" she asked, as she slid herself off from her bed, and got to her feet. Sure, I didn't like books or reading, but I accepted her off anyways. It seemed like a good way to have a calm, yet still eventful day.

Arriving at the library, Jace immediatly went to the historical books, it was just something she was into. The thought of history kind of made me want to barf actually, it was all boring to me, I guess. I hovered near the computer area, decided whether to browse the internet, or to find an eye-spy book and try and find those 3 paperclips I could never find on the last page of the book. Until I overheard a peculiar conversation...

"It says here there's a Whitlock in this area..." I gentle, smooth, high toned female voice rang throughout the air.

"We're related... it's distant, but he or she is family, still." A male voice responded.

"Where does this Whitlock live?" the young woman had questioned.

"La Push..."

That was all I needed, to hear, and I was off. I ran and grabbed Jace by the wrist. "C'mon! I found someone that may be your family, Jace!"

"What the Hell are you talking about, Audie? I'm adopted!" she hissed, finding her being adopted a bit of a a touchy subject. Any kind of joke of family really did piss her off.

"I have a Whitlock right here, ma'am." I said out loud, to the woman that was turned around, facing the computer screen.

Together, the couple turned around, a gorgous female with a dark flawless face, petite, with loving golden eyes. Then there was a man... that looked just like Jace. They had the same strong looking jaw, and same long, thin, nose, and their hair was nearly the same shade and texture. Although the man's skin was much lighter, his eyebrows were quite a bit thicker, and his eyes were a peculiar, unnatural shade of gold.

My jaw had dropped, so did Jace's.

"H-hi, I'm Jace Whitlock," she introduced herself, holding out her hand eagerly. She definitely believed they were related, by the many similarities, there was no doubt about it.

"Jasper Whitlock." he stated in his deep, gravelly voice. He shook her hand, and she seemed to withraw early, which he didn't hardly seem to notice, or perhaps he'd simply ignored it.

"So... how do you think we are related...?" she questioned, eyes wide, her finger twirling around her hair. She definitely looked uncomfortable, Hell, I would too. This isn't exactly something that happened everyday.

"It says here were... distant cousins or something along those lines." (veeerrrryyy distant something or other. xD )

As the two conversed, I looked to the woman. I could tell she had a bit of a time not staring at my black eye. "I'm Audie Shane, and you are?"

"Alice Cullen." she said politely, as she suddenly pulled me into a hug. All our skin contact... was freezing. This woman was freezing, and made me itch in my skin uncomfortably.

It was all a rather weird, odd, and way too awkward ordeal. In the end we all exchanged phone numbers and emails. Yes, actually, even I got Alice and Jasper's number and email. Jace winded up check two books on some war I didn't bother memorizing the name of, and made our way home, or rather, Jace's home.

On the way, we avoided the topic of family. According to Jace from earlier, she said she didn't want to get hopes up or something along those lines. I wasn't sure what she meant by that at all, but I didn't bother her further with it.

"So, Asher's party... what do you plan to do for it?" Jace asked as I stared at the blur of trees as she drove and I sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh snap!" I shouted, as I quickly perked up, his birthday has simply slipped my mind!

"What should I do that's cheap and good for last minute?" I began to beg Jace for ideas.

"Let's get some hot dog stuff, invite his friends, and we can meet at the La Push Park." Jace said seriously, as leaned back in her car seat comfortably.

Then it was set, time to start the last minute planning of Asher's fifteenth birthday.

What a weird day.


	10. Momma Embry

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, every time I see one, it makes me want to write more and more! So here it is, a special long chapter for you reviewers out there! :D**

**Bethflower- I love that dance idea, and may just use it later on in the story!**

**SaraSyco- Oh boy, don't worry, Embry won't be forgiven anytime soon! XD**

**Thanks for all who have reviewed once again! Enjoy the chapter!**

**- CherryFilling**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Noah!" I called down the hall. A lanky, awkward looking boy stopped in the middle of the rather empty school hallway. He looked down at me, and smiled in a friendly way. He didn't seem to be bothered by my new healing greenish tinted bruise around my eye and cut lip.

Flicking his light brown hair out of the way of his maple brown eyes, he said calmly, "What is it, Aud?"

I rolled my eyes, and playfully nudged him in the shoulder. We were sort of friends, since he hung around my little brother a lot. He was younger than me, and always had a thing for me, that Asher and I always joked about when he wasn't around. I could see he's been working on his social skills, I thought to myself with a slight chuckle. Typically he was clumsy, blushed a lot, and stumbled over his sentences, even more so when he was around me.

"Meet us at the park today for Asher's fifteenth birthday! We'll have hotdogs, chips, all the good stuff. And I need you to tell this to Gavin, Logan, and Carson too. Party starts at 5, but make sure the word doesn't get Asher, it's sort of a surprise."

"Don't worry Audie, you can count on me!" he said enthusiastically. Noah leaned over, and scooped me up into a very awkward, unsuspecting, hug. Playfully rolling my eyes, I decided to hug him back. Then we separated, and as I headed to my biology class, I spotted a russet colored mass from the corner of my eye. Turning to get a better look, I saw Embry glaring at me, his body… trembling? That's what it looked like. It reminded me of when you were in those fancy stores, and could try out those overpriced massage chairs. My eyes widened, and I gripped my binder to my chest fearfully as I tried to scramble to class, trying to look busy or distracted or something, so he wouldn't stop me and bother me. God, why did Embry make my life miserable?

I felt successful when I had passed him without him trying to get my attention and humiliate me or something like he usually had. However, recently he hasn't pulled any funny business. Typically someone in my very same position when take advantage of this moment, and relax. Put the guard down, in other words. Not I, however. I was smarter than Embry, I knew he was just waiting to pull something big on me, and waiting just for the perfect time when he thought I thought my troubles were gone and over with. Thinking about Embry and how well thought out his plan was this time, I realized now I had to endure all of Bayliss's biology class diagonal from the bastard.

I sat down, and set my binder to the side of my desk, and began fumbling with the pocket in search of a pencil. When I'd found the little devil hiding beneath a load of Crayola color pencils, I realized there was a notebook on my desk that I knew did not belong to me. In a vaguely familiar scratchy print was a message on the opened page.

_What were you doing hugging that freak of nature Noah? _It had said. My eyebrows itched together, and then it occurred to me that Embry had seen that, and possibly heard the conversation I'd had with Noah.

_So? That's none of your business. _I wrote really quickly. Staring at it, I suddenly gave into the urge and wrote, _If you overheard us about Asher's party, you better not ruin it or you'll find yourself with another black eye._

When I found the right time when Mr. Bayliss's back was turned, and gently slid it across to his desk, and I watched his dark brown eyes skim across the lines. Watching closely his lip had slowly retracted, and he began to chew on it. He genuinely looked hurt…

No. No. They were all lies.

I knew deep inside myself I truly liked Embry. But thinking deeply about the human mind, patterns, and such… that it was simply because I simply longed for a fatherly figure in my life.

At least, that's what I told myself.

Embry thinks he can just waltz in my life, ruin every thing, and with a couple of eyelash bats and an apology or two, can make everything better. Well he is oh-so wrong.

He made my life so much more complicated than it needed to be. It was _his _fault I had trouble getting myself up in the morning, I had thought as he slowly handed the notebook to me.

_I want you stay away from Noah. And I didn't exactly plan to ruin your party, Audie._

I read this message over and over, trying to think of what he had in mind when he wrote this. I also had trouble wording my thoughts just the way I wanted without there being any possible confusion.

_You aren't my mother, Embry. _I began to write. Specifically putting mother since my father, well… you know.

I handed the notebook back, my forehead scrunched a bit, and eyes a little squinted, looking rather frustrated. After a few moment, he handed it back, and I stared at the bottom half of the page eyes wide, with an eyebrow raised.

Embry had scrappily drawn a picture of a large man with cropped hair and a frilly apron that read "kiss the chef" on it. And in the man's hands were a large bowl and a whisk. Then it had read _Embry Mom_ with an arrow pointing to the figure.

I wished to laugh, or at least smile at the cute drawing, but I wasn't about to give Embry what he wanted to see. I simply shut the notebook, and slid it back to him, meaning conversation was over.

The bell finally rang, I had actually spent the whole rest of the period eyes forward on the white board, and I draped my dyed blonde curly hair on the side Embry was near, so I didn't have to look at him, or see him try an put on a crying act, or the puppy eyes.

As everyone left, I noticed Embry linger in the classroom longer than usual as I had very slowly put my papers and pencils in my binder.

I had done it slower than I typically did, waiting for Embry to surpass me. But he never had, as if he were specifically waiting for me.

Making my way to the classroom door, incredibly warm skin had brushed my arm. Looking up, it was exactly who I expected to see- Embry Call, who else?

"I want you to forgive me." he said in his deep gruff voice, eyes smoldering.

"I thought we've already discussed thi-" I began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I won't hurt you anymore, Audie. I'm sorry."

I simply stared at him as we walked along, kind of numb. I was still dumbfounded.

While still trying to find my response to this, I was relieved when a certain someone came to my rescue.

"What the Hell are you doing to my sister this time?" Asher snarled. He's been very moody lately, so all his venom was detectable in his voice.

"Listen _kid._ I don't want to fucking deal with you right now." Embry snapped quickly, but not in a tone as loud as Asher's.

"What? Don't want to fight? Too good for me, Embry? Or too afraid I'll whoop your ass?" Asher asked quickly.

Suddenly, Asher didn't look so small compared to Embry anymore. Asher was getting bulky, and growing in height. He really… didn't look much of 15 anymore.

Embry had left my side, which made me feel strange, and vacant- because of his warmth, I had tried convincing myself.

Embry stood up next to Asher, they both began to push each other. First they were little nudges, then they got harder and harder, when Asher finally shoved Embry to the ground. They both rolled and hit each other, and I watched in shock.

"Asher!" I screamed.

"Asher, please stop!" I yelled. When Embry was on top of Asher, hitting away, I quickly took action, and grasped Embry on the shoulders, and pulled with all my might.

"Embry, if you want me to give you a chance, stop hurting my brother!" I yelled.

And with that, he instantly seized, and rose to his feet.

"One date?" he asked.

Emotions still high, and my thoughts still scrambled…"Yes! Yes!" I hissed. And with that, he went to his next designated class. And I stood there like a moron, regretting what I'd said right then and there.

Turning to Asher, who already got to his feet, I asked frantically, "Ash, are you okay?"

He roughly brushed passed me, "Yeah I'm fine. Just mind your own damn business Audie," he snapped harshly and rudely, in a voice he'd never actually directed to me before.

I thought he was my brother, my best friend, the one always closest to me. We always used to be able to tell everything to each other, we cared for each other.

What happened to the Asher I knew and loved?

The day passed by quickly, as I was distracted with Asher… and then there was Embry and that promise. Was there anyway to run away from this all? To not deal with any of life's problems?

When lunch came, I sat at a far away table with a sort-of friend of mine, Kim. I liked her a lot, she was an incredibly nice girl, the only thing I disliked was that she was going out with Jared, one of Embry's friends.

"Embry's not bad. At all. I swear, Audie. I think he'd be good for you!" she said in her calm and gentle voice. Kim typically was a laid back kind of person.

"Honest, I've gotten to know him. He's kind, gentle, thoughtful…" she mumbled as she filled her mouth with another spoonful of slushie.

Then, as if on cue, Embry smoothly slid himself into the chair beside mine.

"Friday night, after school I'm going to take you to go somewhere and eat dinner. It'll all be a surprise, and I'll take you home as well."

I looked at Kim, who was nodding eagerly for me to say yes. Looking back to the hopeful Embry, I nodded. "No funny business, though." I sternly said. He smiled a mile wide, and rose to his feet.

"Thank you." he smiled big and wide as he rose to his feet, while looking reluctant to part from my side.

Looking back to my friend, I sighed, and laid my head on the table.

The day finally passing, Jace and I went straight to getting Asher's party ready.

Together, we met at the park, and set up a picnic table, chips, sodas, ice chests, plates, cups… (all thanks to the financial help of Jace! :D )

Then, people started to come, Noah, Logan, Carson, Gavin… who were all some of Asher's best friends. And then behind them, was the unsuspecting Asher. He smiled like a happy buffoon that we went through the trouble of a party. The guys all sat around in the beginning, chatting, joking, and came up with some quite interesting conversations.

I started to block out the voices as he started fixing up the hot dogs for the boys. When I began to put the wieners on the buns, I slowly came to my senses.

A fight had broken up among the boys, and Asher was shouting the loudest of them all.

"Just shut up! You don't freaking know what you're talking about, dumbass!" he had yelled. His body trembling, he walked from the table and away from his friends. Chasing after him, my arm gently reached for his arm. As soon as I touched him, he turned around, glaring at me in the eye, and shoved my shoulders- hard.

I fell to the ground, and watched him jog away, body trembling. Tears formed in my eyes as Jace and Noah both kneeled beside me, to make sure I was okay.

My body was fine, but my heart was shattered.

They both helped me up, and at that point it was just decided that the party end. You can't have a birthday party with out the birthday boy anyways.

It's sort of like… I don't even know my brother anymore…

I was lost without him. He was my only family I had left.

* * *

**Okay, and that's it! Tell me thoughts and opinions, and ideas for things to happen in the future of the story! Pretty soon, we'll have some new wolves, which means we'll need a few imprints for them! Soon we're going to have a contest so your character has a chance of being chosen to be included in the story! So keep your character ideas in mind until then! :D**

**By the way, I have some character pictures on my profile of Audie, Asher, Jace, and Noah, so take a look, and the character's in your head will now have a face put on them! (:**


	11. Humpback of Notre Dame

**So here we are everyone! One of the longest chapters yet! Boy was it a pain to write too! I hope you enjoy it, so hopefully this will encourage your guys to write longer reviews? :D**

**I also will be starting a contest to decide who Asher's imprint will be, read the bottom of the chapter for details!**

**And don't forget, there are pictures available of Audie, Asher, Jace, and Noah on my profile, so check them out! (:**

**- Cherryfilling**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to 0bsethed1, for the idea of blacking out. Thanks for your input, 0sethed1! I really appreciate it! And to answer your question, it takes place after Breaking Dawn, sorry that was never specified! **

**

* * *

**

Darkness shrouded my mind, and soon it felt like my mind and body were separate from each other. I tried to remember what had happened... a lot was a blur. I remembered Asher's birthday and he stomped off, and Thursday when Embry didn't talk to me except for when he reminded me of our date. We had a few change of plans however, and instead of going straight after school, I'd go home, get ready, and he'd pick me up...

Then there was Friday. The day passed, and my cheek was practically ripped apart. I tended to bite on the side of my mouth when I was stressed. The day passed by fairly quickly, I remembered, because of the event I wasn't looking forward to. That silly date. My memories started to become foggy up to that point.

I walked home after school to get dressed... then... I couldn't remember what happened after that point.

Darkness and confusions layered my brain as I tried to think harder and harder.

Father. It was father, and he was pissed about... well, I couldn't remember. He kicked me hard all over...

At least I think that's what happened, I wasn't sure, it was all a blur.

Wait, was Asher okay?

Then it hit me. That's why Father was pissed off. Asher disappeared, ever since his birthday, he just ran away!

Here I was currently stuck in my mind, worrying about my runaway brother after being beaten half to death, if that tells you anything about myself.

Slowly, I started coming a little bit more to my senses, and listened to my surroundings as I laid there motionless, my body mostly numb as I laid in the corner of my bedroom.

I heard thumping, but wasn't sure where it was coming from, but with time passing slowly, it got louder and louder. I heard a creak, the sound still seeming distant to my ears.

"Oh fuck!" I heard someone yell.

I knew it was a loud tone, but it was still hazey and distant.

I tried to open my eyelids, but they were heavy, and screamed when they tried to be heaved open.

"Audie? Audie are you okay?" I heard the distant voice ask wildly, but it sounded like it was a mile away.

I felt warm arms reach around me, to attempt to heave me up. Instant pain shot throughout my torso, and this time I didn't hesitate to open my eyes.

"S-stop! Ouch... it's hurts..." I flinched away from the warm hands. Then I realized it was Embry that had entered my house. Oh yeah, the date I had promised him.

He stared down at me, his eyes were wide with shock. I guess I was in pretty bad shape. I sure as Hell felt like I was in awful condition.

Slowly, his large dark skinned hand reached for my shirt, and he slowly carefully pulled it up. Even as he did that, I flinched as the cloth brushed against my tender skin. He seemed to be looking at my side, which was a dark shade of purple and blue.

(Not worry, he's not raping her or anything. XD )

I watched him as his thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as well as anger.

"Who did this to you?" he snapped.

"I... I fell down the stars..." I tried to insist like I had last time.

"Don't you pull that crap on me, Audie. You're freaking upstairs..." Embry hissed.

"Now I'm going to help you up, and take you to someone who can help. And you're going to tell me what happened on the way there."

And I knew it wasn't a question. Slowly he helped me to my feet, and together we walked down the stairs, my arm around his waist for support. Embry then opened the passenger door for me, and helped me into his car.

I was so sore, my whole left side was beat-up, mainly in my rib and stomache area. I knew I had fallen, and at that point my father had kicked me, again and again.

"So... you plan on telling me what happened?" Embry snapped, as he clenched his steering wheel tightly.

"I... well..." I really didn't want to tell him what had happened. The only people who really knew of my situation was Jace and Noah, I tended to keep my personal business pretty much to myself.

I guarentee he'd find out sooner or later by the looks of it.

"My father." I said in a weak whisper, with my head kneeled over, eyes glaring at the floor.

There was a long silence, and I finally looked up. Embry's eyes were set hard on the road, and his body began to tremble.

As I watched him, it started to remind me of Asher a few days ago.

"Embry, you're scaring me..."

He looked down at me, frowning.

"And where do you plan to stay tonight, Audie?" he questioned.

"Jace isn't home, she's visiting a relative. I guess I'll have to just go back home and..."

"I'm not letting you go back home, you know." Embry rudely interrupted.

Tears slowly began to form in my eyes, and I sniffed my runny nose. The car stopped, and Embry turned to me. His hand came awful close to my face, and I instinctively flinched away from him. But it turned out that he had wiped a tear running down my face. "It's okay, Audie. We'll figure it out, I promise."

He opened his car door, got out, then helped me out as well, and we walked together up an unfamiliar porch, and he entered the house without knocking, which made me assume it was his own home. But he assured me it wasn't.

Inside, there was a woman in the kitchen stirring something away in a big bowl. The smell of something terribly sweet hit me, and it actually made my mouth water. The woman turned, and I saw long thick claw strokes running down her beautiful face. Besides the scars, she was a very pretty young woman.

"Emily, Audie is hurt, we need you to doctor her up."

Soon, we passed through the living, which had a few bulky good-looking guys on the couch watching something on television, and she led me to a more private bedroom. Emily carefully tended to the cuts, and began to bandage me up in many different places, without asking any questions, which made me more comfortable.

She was very kind, and gentle as she took care of me.

"Thank you, so very much," I mumbled as she finished. She gave me a smile and a small nod.

We came back in the living room, and there sat Embry, Jared, Kim, and Seth. I knew Seth as being one of Asher's former friends. But they hadn't talked to each other recently.

"There's the girl you won't shut up about, Embry?" Seth said quite loudly, that I knew he was just trying to be obnoxious. That actually made me smile, and right then I decided I was going to like Seth.

"Now that you're feeling a little bit better, would you like to play a game with us, Audie?" Embry asked. Slowly, my mood had changed, and began I forgot the aching pain in my side.

"Okay, you've got to guess who who I am!" Seth shouted. "Category is..." he squinted at the card he recieved, "well-known movie characters!"

We were playing a game of charades, with categories and cards telling you who or what you had to act out.

Seth then started to limp awkwardly across the living room, and everyone in the room cracked up.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame!" Jared yelled excitedly, and everyone died laughing again.

But Seth continued hobbling around the living, so we knew that wasn't the right answer.

There was a pause as everyone tried to think of who Seth was trying to act out.

Then Seth stopped, and did a bizarre looking leg shake that reminded me of Elvis.

"Forrest Gump!" Embry yelled among the cracks of giggles.

"Yep, you got it Embry, your turn!" Seth smiled.

Lifting up a card, he looked at the back of the card, and read aloud.

"This round of charades involves a second person. Secretly discuss your charade beforehand. Pick someone else to join you."

Instantly, I rolled my eyes. I guarentee he was going to choose me.

"Seth, get back up here! Guys, the category is plays."

The two left the room, and Jared and Kim talked together while I sat patiently, waiting for Seth and Embry to start their charade.

A little while later Seth came in, wear one of Emily's dresses. We instantly died laughing, and Seth had a hard time not laughing himself.

He layed on the floor, then Embry came in, and fell to his knees in silent sobs. He grabbed a coke from the nearby table, and chugged it down. He collapsed to the floor then.

"Stay dead!" Jared yelled, laughing incredibly loudly. Even Emily came in to watch the performance!

Then, Seth woke up. They went so far into the planning of their performance, that his make-up was smeared like he had been crying! He pointed a nerf gun to his chest, shot, then they both laid motionless on the floor. We all clapped, and they both rose, and bowed.

"Romeo and Juliet!" I snickered.

Finally, Jared rose, and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. "Well guys, you were very entertaining, I must say, but I've got to go to work now."

Embry frowned at Jared, then looked to me. "That means I've got to go too, I have work with Jared."

Emily came, and gently set her hand on my shoulder. "Would you girls like to spend the night? We could have a ladies night!"

I looked at Kim, smiling wide. "I'd be fine with that." I agreed.

Kim also nodded.

"I'm up for that too, Emily!" squeeled Seth as he twirled in his Juliet dress.

So the ladies night was set.

And Seth wasn't kidding about spending ladies night with us.

Embry looked to me, giving a shy smile. "So, did I do an okay job tonight, Audie?"

I sighed, and gently pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I guess you did, Embry." I said gently, as I bit my lip.

"What's the matter, did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding panicky.

"It's just Asher." I murmured.

"What about him?"

"He's, well he's gone, Embry! He's been gone since Wednesday! I thought he would have been back by now, and I'm starting to worry. And Jace is spending all her time with her cousin now. My family is gone, and I think something's wrong!" I began, starting to enter panic mode.

"Audie, calm down. Asher is fine, I know it. He's been frustrated this week, remember? I've seen how he's been acting! You have too, don't deny it! Maybe he's just staying at a friend's house..."

Embry said this so confidently, I wanted to believe him. But also saying that with such confidence also bothered me, as if he knew exactly where he was.

No, I knew that couldn't be possible.

"Okay..." I finally said reluctantly. Embry leaned in, and gently wrapped his warm, dark, arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him too, and we hugged for a very long time. It felt wonderful, and awkward at the same time.

Wonderful, because I felt like we were made for each other. I felt like an incomplete puzzle, and he was that missing piece.

It felt awkward because the memories of when he slapped me, and when he burned my art supplies still lingered in the back of my mind.

When we pulled away from each other, he looked at me longingly, like he wanted to kiss me.

Inside me it was a battle, half of me said yes! Yes! Go for it!

The other side persisted, yelling at me not to forget that that jerk hurt me. Kissing him would only hurt me more.

He turned, said good bye, and left the house.

Turning to Emily and Kim, who acted like they weren't watching our every move. Seth emerged from one of the rooms with a variety of nail polishes.

"It's nail time girls!" he said in a very girlish tone.

We all laughed, and sat around a table and picked out different colors, including Seth.

And at that point, I was honestly worried for Seth's state of mind.

After painting nails and watching a few movies, I fell asleep on one of the living room couches, and Kim fell asleep on the other, as Seth slept on the floor.

* * *

"What? Are you going to fucking let me go home now?" I heard a very loud voice interrupt my sleep, that sounded like it came from the kitchen. My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted to see the time glowing in bright green letters on the dvd player, which read 3:14 in the morning.

What were guys doing awake and yelling at this time?

"By the way you've been acting, I don't think you're ready!" I heard another, deeper and older voice shout.

"I _need _to go home! She needs me!" that first deep and familiar voice yelled back.

"You've hurt her enough with your foul temper! But now you really have a chance of hurting her now that you've changed!" A third voice snapped back, that sounded like Embry.

At that point, I pulled the quilt off of me, I was wearing a borrowed pink nightgown from Emily, that was a little big, but it still worked.

When I entered the kitchen, there stood Embry, a tall older man I knew was Sam, because Emily spoke so fondly of him, and another large man with cropped hair, another protector that I hadn't met.

All three men looked at me, shocked.

Then, I did a double take. That third man I thought was a stranger... was actually Asher. He was muscled up, he grew so much in height, his hair was cut, and he looked pissed.

"A-asher?" I questioned, in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you, Audie?" Embry asked, concerned.

I whipped my head toward Embry. "What the fuck did you do to my little brother?" I shouted, cutting loose in my language.

"I didn't do anything Audie, I-" he began.

"Shut up, Embry! I trusted you for a second there, and you go off and what, brainwash my little brother?" I quickly snapped.

I looked to Asher, and looked at him up and down. This wasn't my Asher... the one I knew and loved. My life was ruined. My only true family member was just brainwashed into being one of those protecting squad jerks, or whatever the Hell they were.

I stomped to the living room, grabbing my things, and I made my way out of the house.

"Audie, where are you going to go?" Embry asked. "Anywhere but here." I huffed.

Just as I was about to leave, Asher said, "Audie, please don't just leave like this."

I shot my worst, venomous look at him. "Don't you even _think _about talking to me after you left me for three freaking days days, Asher James Shane! I was worried sick about you, and you don't even care!" I hissed.

Then I left, with nowhere really to go. So I decided to go to a cafe that was still open, and that was where I changed from the nightgown to normal clothes.

Then, I sat a booth, and requested a coffee to drink.

I pulled my phone out, which said the time was 4:16.

Scrolling through my cell phone's address book, and stumbled upon Noah's number.

I stared at the number for a few minutes, then finally decided to text him.

_Awake much?_ I typed, then sent the message. As I casually sipped my drink, my phone vibrated. Once looking at it, I was shocked to see that Noah had actually texted back.

_Just playing a video game. What are you doing up at this hour missy? lol_

I found myself smiling at the message, and typed,

_At the Muddy Waters Cafe. Care to join me? :P_

I closed my phone, and sighed as I shut my eyes, still a little sleepy from being so rudely awaken.

Then, I got another message from Noah.

_I'd love too. Be there in a jiffy._

Rolling my eyes I texted quickly,

_Who says jiffy nowadays?_

And he quickly responded with,

_Who says nowadays nowadays? lol_

Then before I knew it, the tall and awkward looking Noah came, and slid in the booth seat in front of me, smiling big and wide like an idiot. I smiled faintly, and I knew he detected something was wrong. After he'd asked what was up, I told him most everything. About how I trusted Embry, and then he goes, and practically brainwashes Asher into being a protector. I described Asher being tall and huge, with cropped hair and bad attitude, and Noah didn't nearly believe me! His jaw nearly dropped onto the table.

"Embry has a thing for you?" Noah asked finally after my decription of my awful week.

"He won't stop bothering me." I grumbled.

Then a plan had begun to form in my head.

"Noah, would you fake go out with me to get Embry to stop bothering me?"

Noah's face instantly brightened up.

"I'd love to go out with you, Audie!" he said excitedly.

"Noah... just for pretend though." I corrected.

"Sure, sure... I gotcha. I bet that'll stop your stalker, Audie!" he squealed.

We spent the rest of the morning together talking. Overall it was comfortable, and not at all awkward. Which was surprising seeing that we just planned to fake go out with each other, which would officially start on Monday, when we were sure Embry was watching us.

When we parted and Noah went home, I looked at the time. It was 7:30 in the morning, and I _knew _Jace would be up. I planned that I would spend the rest of the day with her, so I didn't have to go back home, or have a chance of running into Embry or Asher.

* * *

**That's it! But keep reading this for details on the Asher's imprint contest!**

**Email me or private message me a list of a character that you'd like to enter, who will have a possibility of being chosen to be the imprint of Asher!**

**Now, you can enter up to 3 different characters! But make sure each list for each character is sent in different emails/private messages.**

**Just fill out the following list for your character:**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**What she likes:**

**What she dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Looks(try to be specific!):**

**History:**

**How do she and Asher meet?:**

**Other:**

**And that's it! The more descriptive, the better! Get creative, you'll have more of a chance of getting chosen! There is no deadline as of now, but the sooner, the better! Don't take advantage of there being no deadline yet and dilly dally.**

**The sooner, the better! ^-^**


	12. Contest and Such

AUTHOR'S NOTE-THING

I will be writing this weekend, and am hoping to finish two chapters by Monday.

Reviews, support, ideas, conflict suggustions, would ALL be a REALLY helpful at this time to keep me inspired to keep writing!

And, the Imprint character contest will end today at 4pm central time. (You're going to have to find the time zone difference, sorry!)

Rules and guidelines are in Chapter 11: Humpback of Notre Dame.

Remember, you can enter up to 3 different submissions. (No, they can't all be the same character! xD)

Okay, onto writing!


	13. Windmills and Mismatched Socks

**Ready for the imprint contest results? Weeellll, finish reading this chapter, and you'll get the results!**

**

* * *

**

I felt myself being shook, and instantly thought of being in bed, and Asher trying to wake me for school.

Heaving my eyes open, I saw an annoyed lady staring down at me, and I blinked tiredly and confusedly up at her.

Oh yeah, I was still at the Muddy Waters Cafe.

"I don't need some kid like you sleepin' when I'm on my shift!" she grumbled rudely.

"_Sorry_," I said harshly, as I paused, taking a quick glance at her name tag, "Sorry, Leah Clearwater."

She eyed me up and down, as if not sure what to make of me.

"So are you gonna buy something or what?" she grumbled.

"Not with your attitude I'm not." And with that I rose to my feet, and passed the waitress, not in the mood to deal with anyone's crap.

So if you couldn't tell, I'm not much at all a morning person.

Looking at my watch, it read 8:02. Perfect, Jace would be awake, so I could visit her.

I pulled open my phone, and my eyes practically buldged out of my head from the number of voicemails and missed calls. 9 missed calls from Asher, like I'd answer calls from him. I sort of wanted to make him pay, make _him_ worry about me this time. Although it certainly wouldn't be 3 days though. 16 missed calls from Embry, I wasn't even obligated to answer to him. He knew I was pissed. Then 2 missed calls from Kim, who I might call back later, when I had the chance that is.

I called my voicemail, and began to listen to the messages as I walked in the direction of Jace's house

"Sis? Audie? Seriously, you need to fucking chill. Embry had nothing to do with me, seriously. You need to just get your ass over here, so we can talk things out and shit. Seriously, you're starting to piss me off with your own damn carelessness, okay?" His voice was gravelly, and sounded nothing like my brother. And Asher never used such horrible language before... I could tell when he left the voicemail, he was in a bad reception area, his voice had fuzzed over here and there, to the point where I stained to catch his words. With the background noise, it sounded like he was in a forest or something, it was weird. "Well," his voice continued, and I ould hear him take a deep breath, "I guess you aren't going to answer. Look, I'm sorry or whatever, okay? Just come back, we're worried about you. Call back, or text me or something. Just, do me a favor Audie, stay away from...-"

I listened carefully, trying to hear who Asher was trying to warn me to stay away from, but the name he'd said I couldn't make out. Instead, I'd heard a loud muffled and a thump. It sounded like the phone had dropped to the ground. Then I heard loud shouts, the words I couldn't make out, it sounded like Asher was fighting.

I continued to glare at my phone screen, then I heard "Beeeep! To delete this message, press one. To hear it again, press-"

I didn't even need to hear the rest of the options, I just mashed down the "1" button.

Then, the next message begain to play.

"Au-audie? It's Embry," the voice sounded out of breathe, "Please come over to Emily's soon? I'm worried. Sorry you're angry at me, but I swear I didn't do anything to your brother. I need to explain everything, so maybe you can understand. Please, Audie." Then there was a beep, and I mashed the "1" button again, starting to lose my patience.

Then another message played.

"Audie? It's Embry again." I rolled my eyes.  
"P-please come home. I mean, Emily's house, soon. Please. I'm so fucking worried about you... you don't even know. Call me, text me, send me a dove with a message tied to its leg, send a message in a bottle, something... please Audie. I'm seriously about to have a fucking heart attack thanks to you. Just... bye."

I deleted the message, and stared at my phone in disbelief. How was I supposed to respond to an angry douche of a brother, and a concerned douche of a boyfriend?

Wait... did I just think boyfriend?

No. Hell no.

Right then, I dialled Embry's number. How it even got in my phone in the first place, I wasn't sure.

"Hello?" his deep voice echoed.

"Embry...?" I asked into the reciever.

There was a long pause, "Audie? Audie where have you been? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up? Are you okay?" A long string of questions flowed to my ear.

"Embry." I said sternly, and then he shut up.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Stop calling, stop texting, stop leaving your stupid ass voicemails trying to make me feel like shit,"

"I don't want you in my life." I said finally.

"But... what about last night, Audie?" I heard him whisper very gently into his reciever.

"Forget about last night." Then I hung up, well, after I almost pressed the "1" button again.

My blood boiling, I called Jace.

"Hey Audie." she answered coolly, that sort of made my boiling my simmer a little bit. Hearing it made me feel a bit more calm, and okay.

"Can I spend Sunday with you, Jace?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to spend the day at Jasper's place today..." her voice trailed off.

My lip quivered, as even my best friend didn't want to see me anymore.

"Oh, that's cool," I said pretty calmly, masking my sadness and disappointment well.

So how would I spend my whole day away from Embry and Asher? What the Hell would I do?

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked finally. Relief washed over me, and I nodded my head wildly. Boy, I was a moron, after I realized we were over the phone.

"Yes," I replied quickly, "I'll be over in a bit."

Finally reaching her house, I knocked on the door. There stood my best friend, smiling big and wide. And even for a second there, I almost forgot about my Asher and Embry problems.

She smiled, linked arms with me, and she dragged me to her little bug. She liked to drive to Forks and Port Angeles in it, but when she needed to be somewhere in La Push, she preferred to walk.

"Okay," Jace started as we were driving down a long windy road to Forks, "I'll have to introduce you to Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie... you've met Alice and Jasper..." she went on, the excitement emitting from her also brightening my own mood.

Then finally, the car pulled up next to a beautiful home. It was lovely on the outside, clean, rather new... I was truly in awe.

"This is... not it! Nuh-uh, you're pulling my leg, Jace!" I shouted with a fat smile. She shook her head with her eyes shut.

"Not kidding, seriously." she smiled.

We got out of the car, and made our way way the porch, and to the front door. The closer we made to the door, suddenly the more uneasy I became. Then, we stood awkwardly in front of the slick, detailed black door, and that's where Jace did the honor of ringing the doorbell, with seemed to echo throughout the home endlessly.

I didn't even hear footsteps when all of a sudden, the fresh face of Alice had swung open the door merrily.

"Jace! Good to see you again! And Audie, long time no see!" she squealed, as she welcomed me a hug. Her body was rigid, her skin was soft, yet cold as ice, hard as rock... all at once. I didn't understand, and I didn't like being locked in her arms.

She suddenly released, I think after noticing my tension. Then, invited us into the stunning, clean, spacious, home.

We entered the home, Jace was being casual, like she'd been here her whole life. I however folded my arms over uncomfortably, not sure what to make of the place, or the family.

But then again, I had nowhere else to go.

"Such nice... picture frames." I found myself murmuring, as I examined the details carved into the wood, which reminded me of our disgusting broken ones at my own home.

"Why thank you. If you're into detail, I can show you where we keep antiques that are quite similar in the handy work." a smooth voice interrupted my thoughts from behind.

I spun around, eyes wide.  
"Oh- well uh... yeah." I found myself stuttering. Not only because I found myself face-to-face with a stranger, but a beautiful one at that. A copper haired fellow, pale white skin, and golden eyes that had been just like Alice and Jasper's.

"Would you like me to show you?" he said calmly, as if ignoring the fact that I was making revolting googly eyes at him.

"S-sure..." I stammered. I felt rocks fill my stomach, as I remembered when Quil teased me about that.

The man gave a distant and unsure smile... had I done something to offend them. Then he walked gracefully throughout the home, and I reluctantly followed, more paranoid of my actions now.

"My name is Edward by the way." he said as we made our way down a hallway.

"Audie." I gently said, stutter free.

Then we entered a dim room, the walls covered in leather covered books. There were chests on the floor, with many details etched inside the wood, and paintings hung upon the velvety red painted walls. Painting with such detail, and not a single flaw.

It was a little messy, yet still perfect. There was a desk across the room, pens, papers, and such spewed upon its tabletop.

This room was used as a study, I guessed.

I moved toward the books, and read each of the titles in my mind. But my eyes found themselves stopped at a medium sized book with a title that read "Myths and Legends."

I carefully slid it out, the books originally pressed against it had then leaned over, making a small thump.

Opening the book, ignoring Edward's hard stare on my back as he watched me explore the room, I flipped throughout the pages.

I skipped over the cheesy stuff such as goblins and faries, something I took no interest in. I curiously skimmed the vampire section.

"Vampires are said to be the mortal enemy of the werewolf? That's awful silly." I read and commented out loud.

Edward chuckled, and I watched as he shook his head; perhaps in disbelief? I couldn't tell, he was so odd.

Then, in the back of my mind, I'd begun to wonder whether he happened to have a book on Quileute legends.

Lingering on the werewolf section of the mythical creature book, Edward approached the bookcase, his fingers gently brushing each spine as he searched for something.

"My wife Bella purchased a book a year or so ago that I think you would be interested in, Audie..."

I turned my head to him, eyes wide.

"Wife? You look awful young tobe married, I mean, no offense or anything."

He smiled lightly, as if thoughts of his wife had brought happy memories.

"I'm older than I look. I have a child too, you may meet one day. She and Bella are out today, however."  
I was in shock, and turned back to my opened book, to keep myself from staring at him, or saying something inappropriate.

Then, when I looked up again, Edward had been holding a not as dusty book, that was a relatively thick size.

"You're welcome to borrow it."

I nodded, and thanked Edward. I sort of hoped this book would possibly give me painting inspiration.

I left the room to find Jace, who had been sitting on a couch in the living room, looking at a bunch of books and maps Jasper had been showing her.

Perhaps they both shared an interest in history.

Across the room was another pale person, except much, much, bulkier. He had short and curly dark hair, with the same(and becoming quite repetitive) golden eyes, that showed more of a wild side than the others.

"Heeey, so this is your friend, Jace?" he smiled, his nose wriggling.

Alice, who'd been sitting on the other side of Jasper noticed that, and began to scold him.

"Emmett," she snapped quickly.

"You happen to know Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, or Embry Call?" Emmett had asked, completely ignoing Alice.

"A little too well." I mumbled.

A smiled faintly, and nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

The rest of the day went by slowly, it was quite uneventful. Jace and Jasper talked amongst themselves, Edward was gone the rest of the day doing who knows what. The only two left to make awkward conversation with me is Alice and Emmett.

I'd learned Emmett was fun, and enjoyed arm wrestling with Edward in his spare time. I also discovered Alice was as bubbly as a person as she looked, and was into psychic stuff like seeing future and stuff, which I found interesting.

"So can you palm read?" I asked jokingly, and everyone seemed to laugh at that. But she'd so no, that she couldn't.

We all ended up exchanging numbers(Emmett, Alice, and I), and Alice told me she'd give me a call if she saw me in her future, which I honestly couldn't tell if she was joking or being completely serious, but I agreed to it.

And then Jace and I left, she was happy about her day, and I was... amused, I guess.

At least Jace agreed to me spending the night with her. She even said she wouldn't answer the door to Asher and/or Embry, which definitely comforted me.

And tomorrow would be the start of the week. When the plan with Noah, being his fake girlfriend, would unfold, right in front of Embry's eyes.

I kind of couldn't wait.

* * *

**Congrats to Randomlysinging for being the winner of the imprint contest, which the character she entered...**

**Christabell! Otherwise known as Abel.**

**Sweet and innocent girl, who can be quite the devious one. You'll learn more about her in future chapters. Pretty soon there will be one in Asher's POV! :D**

**Congrats again! More werewolves, and POSSIBLY more imprint contests are coming soon!  
**


	14. Lopsided Wolves

**BAM! I'm back! Sorry I took such a long, long, break. But what matters is now, aye? Chapter for you! :D Thanks for the kind words of encouragement. I also from now on will try to better proof-read chapters before submitting. I re-read previous chapters, and the typos were blinding! Since it's been so long, I'd reccomend you refresh yourself in previous chapters before you continue.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to LisaaxDudette and Embrylicious. When I saw the alerts and the review from Embrylicious, it got my booty up and made me feel the need to write a new chapter! Info on my new coming fanfiction will be at the bottom of this chapter if you are interested. - Hannah!**

* * *

Monday morning, I woke up with my jaw in aching and throbbing pain. As I prepared myself for school, I realized I'd been grinding my teeth all night long, most likely from all the stress I'd been under recently. Examining myself in the mirror, I noticed that the blonde dye had finally been completely washed out, and was back to its original messy dark brown state. I was rather thankful it was temporary dye, because I had a theory to put into action and observation. I'm going back to school with my "boyfriend" Noah, with the original nerdy look, plain clothes, dark unruly hair, and thick glasses. Maybe, just maybe, Embry will decide he wasn't attracted to me afterall!

... But then again, something told me that's not exactly going to work out. Taking a deep breath inward, I looked at my phone, it was fifteen minutes until school started, I had to meet Noah out in front of the school so we could walk inside together as a "couple." Saying my good byes to Jace, who had plans of visting Fork's library once again, I walked quickly to school, before I could run into a protector or something in that nature. As soon as the awkward lanky Noah came into sight, I felt relieved. Nothing could stop me now! He spotted me, and shyly waved. Then, I'd noticed a hunched over depressed looking Embry not far away. As soon as he turned in my general direction, he perked up like a puppy. Right as he tried to come towards me to say something, I rushed to Noah, and he swept me away into a big bear hug. From there, I stood on my tippy-toes, giving him a swift peck on the cheek, causing him to break out in a blush like a mad-man.

Noah lowered his long and thin arm, that definitely resembled a tree branch. Then, I hooked my arm through the crook of his, and we walked into the school together. However, fear settled lightly in my stomach at the fact that Noah took this far too seriously for my own personal liking. He had walked me all the way to my locker before heading to his own, and as soon as Noah had left my side, I had sensed Embry's presence not far away. Entering my locker combination, 13-29-17, I unlocked the lock the first time around this time, and upon opening my locker, flowers, a card, and a stuffed animal among a few other little things had welcomed me. Staring at it wide-eyed, not knowing what to make of it, I slowly turned to look over my shoulder, squinting at my enemy- Embry Call.

He tried to give me a sweet sort of "forgive me" smile, but I didn't buy it. Right off the bat, I pulled the flowers out of my locker, and headed to the nearest trash bin, making eye contact with Embry the whole way there, with a threatening look on my face that clearly read "leave me alone." Obviously Embry had the reading skills of a first grader, because he couldn't even take a "I never want to see you again." as a clear enough hint. I watched as Embry's trembling body turned away from me, and ran out of the school like he'd been devasted. I wanted to feel satisfied with my achievement, but strangely, I had not. Moving back to my locker, the bell rang. In sort of a careless mood, I didn't bother feeling any at all rushed, and continued going through my possessions. Besides the flowers, Embry left an intricate card, the print on the said, "I'm Sorry" and once opening the card, what stuck out the most was Embry's recognizable chicken-scratch handwriting that not-so clearly read, "The key holds a promise to answers. Things will get better, you just have to trust me. Love, Momma Embry." On the other half of the card, there were pretty crappy drawings of lopsided wolves, stick people, and a lot of trees that could easily be mistaken for enormous flowers. Also left in my locker was a medium sized stuffed animal of a wolfish-dog that wasn't realistic enough to tell its true species. And around its neck, was collar, on it held a tiny key. That was when the words "The key holds a promise to answers." echoed in my head from the card. Unhooking the key from the collar, I slipped it in my pocket. From there, I then shoved everything back into my locker besides my binder, and rushed to my first class in geography, which had dragged on and on for some reason. The day had passed quickly, biology went smoothly because of Embry's absence, but by lunch, I decided I would go home early, possibly my own house, actually. I had previously promised Noah lunch with him, but he'd have to deal without me.

Pulling my draw-string bag over my shoulder, I began walking through a thicklyy wooded area, a calmer as well as faster way to my own home. I only took it during broad daylight however, when it was safer. I shoved my hands deep in my pockets as I walked, head slumped down as I thought. Tears stung my eyes, ruining my vision, so I thought it best I stop walking, in case it were to cause me to take a wrong turn or something of the sort. Everything was ruined, I began to think. All the people I cared for were gone... Jace found family, Asher was a whole new person I refused to accept... then out of nowhere, an icy cold hand brushed away my tear. Looking up, an alarmed expression had layered itself on my face. It was a pale skinned person, eyes as red as blood. He was boney thin, and had straight black hair that contrasted greatly with his skin tone. As we made eye-contact, a strange and frightening event occured. I was lost in his eyes. In my mind, a whole different scene was occuring. I was in the same position, same location, the pale skinned boy moved closer to me, his cold hands gently holding my face. He flashed a toothy white smile, and his eyes were wild with murder. His grip on my face tightened, and in a fast flick of motion, he'd snapped my neck. Painful and swift, I fell to the ground, gurgling in pain as death hazed over my eyes.

Blinking, I looked away from the boy. That vision had come so clearly... I had believed for a moment it was real. My heart was pounding, my eyes were wide with fear, almost like I had awoken from a bad dream. The boy continued staring at me for a few seconds longer, then turned away. "Your blood smells sweet, it makes my mouth water. I could kill you now, swiftly like you envisioned, and have a satisfying large meal. Or, I could take you with me, and use you as a slave for blood over a long period of time. Take your pick." he said smoothly, moving far too closely for my liking.

"How did you... do that?" I asked hoarsely, as I gripped the tree behind me tightly as I felt the blood being drained away from my face. "Why, I am Kent. I can give you visions, and erase your memories, because I am a vampire," he said carefully. I stared at him with googley eyes, what he was saying was crazy, but this guy was so scary, I knew not to tempt him to hurt me. Heart racing like an out-of-control racecar, I didn't know how to react, or what to say.

Then, a the pale vampire was gone. I blinked a few times, trying to properly process what was going on. There was the stoney pale blur, and a furry brown blur going at each other. Then finally, I realized it was a dark brown wolf, as large as a horse. It snarled and bit, and slowly I slid to the cold wet ground, pulling my knees up to my chest as I watched the two creatures go at each other. It was just a dream, just a dream... no, a nightmare.

"Don't tempt me, I can wipe that girl's mind right to a blank slate!" I heard the vampire hiss. I trembled and sobbed as I watched and listened, ready for Asher to wake me up and insist I walk with him to school. But sadly, this was one hundred percent real.

I heard a mixture of howls and screams, as my mind began to feel heavy and sluggish. I couldn't bring myself to think. That wolf is my protector. Embry is my protector. Then it clicked. Embry was a werewolf. Soon, I was having a more and more difficult time holding onto thoughts, then, I blacked out just as I listened to a snap of a neck, followed by the cackle of a fire.

* * *

**A new fanfiction idea has recently come to me, an imprint story on a homeless girl, with the bad habits of stealing, lying, fighting, and escaping. The last thing she needs is an imprint to tie her down to one spot. She has a hard time getting along with her new found imprint, John, who is part of a whole new generation of pack members. It's the story of the girl who refuses to give out her name, who writes free-verse poetry in her spare time, and is unusually sharp despite her large gap in education. It's the story of the fire haired hot-headed girl nicknamed Firecracker.**


	15. Email!

**Guessss what? You can NOW email either Asher or Audie! Tell them what you think of them, any questions, have a plain conversation with them, anything you want!**

**They're willing to answer any questions you may have. Mail them at-**

** luckie (dot) charmed at yahoo(Asher's email)**

**and**

** painted (dot) shade at yahoo(Audie's email)**


	16. Tree Sappy

**This chapter is dedicated to Randomlysinging, the winner of the first imprint contest, whose character will finally be properly introduced!**

**Let's give a w00t! w00t! For this being possibly the longest chapters yet! - Hannah  
**

* * *

**EMBRY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Watching as the nasty bloodsucker got far too close to my imprint for my liking, I felt the need to snarl, but held it, planning for the element of surprise to be on my side. "Why, I am Kent. I can give you visions, and erase your memories, because I am a vampire."

In my large lupine ears, that sounded like a threat.

_"Seth, Paul, they're in the smaller clearing, not far from that little pond you like to drink from. Stay as quiet as possible."_ I thought to the pack members on duty with me at the time that also currently resided in my mind. Without waiting for the other two pack members to get into position, I ran and leaped, tackling the unsuspecting vampire to the ground, and tore into any piece of his flesh I could get my paws on. He fought back hard, but luckily, this "Kent" didn't have the strength and power of a newborn, he was older than most vampires. Paul and Seth caught up with me and tried to assist me with the nasty blood sucker, which gave me the chance to check on Audie. She slid to the moist forest ground, drawing her knees up to her chest, gasping in deep breaths.

"Don't tempt me, I can wipe that girl's mind right to a blank slate!" the leech shouted. My eyes widened, and I spun around with unknown speed and force I had never known I possessed. At that point, with no mercy and with ease, I snapped his neck. As that had happened, Paul already transformed back to a human state to get a fire started. Looking back at hurt angel, she was sobbing, the poor, beautiful, fragile girl. How could I allow such a thing to happen to her? I suddenly became aware of the space between us, the millions of threads tying us together tugged at me to move closer to the one I loved. To protect her, comfort her, do all that I can to make her feel good again. I nudged my canine head under her hand, which laid limp. Looking at her, concern hazing over my eyes, I heard her numbly whisper the words, "Embry is my protector..." then I watched her head slump over. She knew... that made my heart swell with pride. At the time, however, that wasn't important. We had to get Audie to Emily's where she was safe and could be properly healed.

I pushed the front door to Emily's house with my behind, my arms clutching Audie tightly and protectively against my bare chest. Asher was unfortunately the first to see her, and flipped out at the sight, demanding why I let such things happen to her, and continued on with a rant I honestly didn't bother listening to. Jared helped hold him back while I retold the events to Sam while Emily doctored poor Audie up after I laid fragile body down on the large soft bed. "Let's keep hoping she's not hurt. Who knows what that bloodsucker could have done to her mind..." Sam had mumbled in a concerned tone. I tensely sat next to Audie's body, gently combing my russet fingers through her curly brown hair. Everyone had begun to leave the room, to give me time alone with the angel known as Audie.

* * *

**ASHER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had to get out of there... I thought I was about to snap. I don't think I'd ever seen Audie in such a weak state of mind before. What happened to my strong opinionated sister I always thought I had? What happened to me? There's not a thing I can do without snapping with my fragile temper and high emotions, always winding up violently shaking, and snapping at the people I love and care about. Rsuhing through the forest, head down, I felt a headache beginning to drum against the back of my head. Wolfy wanted to get out again, but for now, I contained myself. Walking briskly with just a pair of cut-offs, I was relatively easy to be seen; being not nearly as dark as the rest of the pack, and blonde-ish hair rather than black. All these changes... had been so awful and torturous. I hardly fit in with the pack, I hadn't looked the same, acted the same, I was young and new, it felt as though no one exactly wanted to put up with me. Which suddenly reminded me of Audie, and how horribly she'd been taking my absence, never did I realize how much Audie had supported on me until now. Until now, I'd thought I was the one who depended on her. Boy was I wrong.

Beginning to hear sounds of civilzation such as cars driving and honking, I turned to walk along the edge of the forest. Zoning out and beginning to day dreaming, I was numbly walking back to Emily's house.

Then, out of the blue, I heard a, "Look out below!" being shouted from a treetop. Before I could properly heed the warning, I found a very light and petite framed body crashing down on me.

Both of us tumbled to the ground, which luckily was on soft grass, rather than mud, jagged rocks, or something of that nature.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry! So so so sorry!" a worried childlike voice repeated as the young sounding girl lifted herself from off of me. "I warned you, silly goose!" she chided. Lifted myself to my feet with ease, I looked down at the girl, and instantly the world spun around me, as if I had vertigo, or something of the sort. Invisible chains ripped from my heart, and wrapped themselves around this one beautiful young lady, whose name I ached to know. Seeing her slightly puzzled look on her adorable face that was so perfectly framed by her wavey blonde hair made me realize I was gawking. How have I gone on living in this world without meeting this girl?

"I-it's fine little girl," I said, affection dripping into my tone, "Don't worry, I'm fine, are you okay?" The girl's face scrunched up in a frustrated way, her lips pursing and cheeks puffing out, and let me tell you, it was cute. "I'm not little!" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips, personality raditating from her.

"Really, how old are you?" I'd asked with a fat smile on my face. I'd guess about 11 or 12 with her height and personality, however her body was more matured, and her facial expressions made her seem a little older as well, so it was hard to say.

"Fifteen!" she squeaked. With that, my eyes flew open in shock, so that explained it. "What about you mister? 17? 18? Speaking of, I shouldn't even speak to strangers in the first place!" she continued, her thin little arms waving about with her words to go with her loud expressions.

"Fifteen too." I'd said with a smirk, folding my arms over my chest. "You go to La Push High, too?" I had questioned. I wanted to know every detail about this mini-angel.

"Yep!" she'd said, giving a softer, more sincere smile, as her arms folded against her chest, as if she were mimicking me. Then, I heard a high pitched and loud in volume whistle, that honestly made my ears want to bleed.

"I gotta go, that's my big sister." she'd said, taking a few steps backward, prepared to part with me. "Maybe I'll see you around..."

"Asher. Asher Shane." I finished for her.

"I'm Christabel, you can call me Abel," and with that, she held out her hand, which I think I probably shook a bit too enthusiastically. Making my way back to Emily's house, I felt as if I floated the whole way there. Abel's words and actions played and replayed in my head like a broken projector. I'd wished I could have said so much more, to make her fall in love with me that very second... but I knew that was a very unrealistic wish, and scolded myself not to get so carried away. I planned the following Monday to find this girl, my heart was set on it.

* * *

**EMBRY'S POINT OF VIEW(again. xD)**

Drifting off into a light slumber as I'd draped myself over Audie, I suddenly felt her begin to rustle. My eyes flew open, and I was instantly awake as I watched over her, hoping she was finally awakening, so we could all relax a bit with confirmation that she was okay. I was prepared for high emotions coming from her, because the vampire attack was traumatizing, discovering I was a "mythical" creature was also not an easy thing to cope with. Her eyes slowly heaved open, and my heart stopped for a moment as I watched.

Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with shock, which made me instantly want to comfort her.

"Who are you?" her voice rang, as her body instinctively shriveled away from me, as if I were a monster.

"Audie... it's me, Embry." I had said soothingly, setting my russet colored hand over her tiny pale one, but her hand instantly retracted, which shattered my heart. She didn't remember me. This was awful, there there were goods to this situation to, I could think of. Like, she didn't remember the vampire... or my being a werewolf, possibly.

"Where's Asher? What did you do to him, you?" her voice began to rise, which caused the other few pack members hanging around to stir.

"Audie, calm down... Asher's here. I can get him... I won't hurt you, I'm a friend." I tried to soothe, but it did no good. My body numb, not knowing how to respond to this, I left the bedroom, and quickly searched for Asher, whose scent was fresh.

"Asher... your sister is awake and wants you." I called. Asher, who seemed to be in some sort of a daze, came to his senses, and made his way to his concerned sister.

I hadn't been in the room, but I very clearly heard a shriek from Audie. "You aren't my Asher!" I heard her cry, which had been a bit muffled from the wall seperating us. Rushing back in the room, I saw Audie curled in a ball, tears streaming down her face.

"You have amnesia, Audie. You're scared, I get that, but it's me, Asher, okay? I've changed a lot this past week, okay? Calm down..."Asher tried to say soothingly, as he wrapped himself around the poor girl, who currently resembled a frightened helpless kitten. I simply stood there awkwardly, hating the fact that there was nothing I could possibly do to help her.

"Prove you are Asher..." she whispered shakily to her "little" brother. Asher began humming a lullaby that wasn't anything familiar to my own ears. Together they hugged on the bed, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. As I removed myself from the room, feeling this was a personal moment I did not belong in, I took one last look, tears dripping from both of their eyes. Asher cried because of his frustration with himself, his leaving his sister abandoned to deal with her harsh life and father on her own, and changing in so many ways in such a short period of time, leaving Audie clueless and frightened about his well being.

Audie cried about subconsciously knowing every detail that happened to her with the werewolves and vampire, and her stranger of a brother.

They cried together with the lullaby as well, as rememberance of their mother, reminding them they needed to keep what was left of their broken family together.

If only one day I could proudly become a part of that very broken family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review telling me your thoughts, or even ideas for future chapters! Reviews are a big motivator for me. (: - Hannah**


End file.
